


Aster

by Anonymous



Category: prg
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To find me, you must first know my name.





	Aster

A drowned beer-hauler was heaved onto the slab.  
Someone had wedged a lavender aster  
between his teeth.  
As I reached through the chest  
under the skin  
with a long knife  
to cut out the tongue and palate  
I must have bumped the flower, for it slid  
into the brain lying alongside.  
I packed it into the chest cavity  
with the sawdust  
as we sewed up.  
Drink your fill in that vase!  
Rest in peace,  
little aster!


End file.
